masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Aura of Majesty
| rarity = Uncommon | type = Global Enchantment | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = The caster's Diplomatic Relations with every other wizard will change by +10 initially and +1 each turn. }} Aura of Majesty is an Uncommon Global Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on the overland map to improve the caster's diplomatic relations with each rival wizard or witch by +1 each turn. The spell requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to remain in operation. Effects Aura of Majesty provides an immediate boost in Diplomatic relations between the casting wizard and witches rivals, and slightly improves them each turn. Relations Boost on Cast When Aura of Majesty is first cast, relations are adjusted by +10 points between its caster and each of the other wizards still alive in the game. Diplomatic Relations run on a scale between -100 (Hate) and +100 (Harmony). The higher this value, the more likely a rival is to agree to establishing Alliances and Wizard Pacts or to Trade Spells. Rivals also have more patience with a player, allowing him to conduct longer negotiations and (if the computer rival's patience has run out) lessening the amount of time required for the rival to deign to speak again with him. The lower this value, the more likely a wizard is to declare war. Sustained Relations Boost While the enchantment remains in effect, diplomatic relations are improved by +1 point each turn with all wizards. When there are no other adjustments concerning a particular wizard on a given turn (say, from a tribute or a hostile act), that wizard's feelings would normally gravitate by ±1 point towards his Core Reaction to the caster. So, since Aura of Majesty counts as "making an adjustment," it cancels this event, and relations with rivals will shift, continually, by +1 point every turn. Therefore, if Aura of Majesty remains in effect for many turns, it may shift relations from the deep end to an amiable state, possibly allowing putting an end to wars or even establishing normalized relations between two wizards. The effects of Aura of Majesty are cumulative. If two wizards cast Aura of Majesty and keep it in play simultaneously, they will each get +1 relations with the other wizards, and +2 with each other every turn. Usage Aura of Majesty may be cast only on the overland map, for the substantial Casting Cost of . To keep it in effect, the casting wizard must pay an Upkeep Cost of per turn. Failure to pay this cost due to lack of will cause the spell to dissipate. After casting the spell, its name will appear on the "Overland Enchantments" list in the Magic menu. The color in which the name is printed indicates which wizard controls the spell. If the player controls the spell, he or she may cancel it manually by clicking the name of the spell. One reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. The primary reason to do this would, however, be to recast the spell in order to get another instant 10-point boost in relations. Acquisition As an Uncommon spell, Aura of Majesty may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is almost never guaranteed. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards who possess at least Spellbooks, or Wizards with Spellbooks who did not select Aura of Majesty as a guaranteed spell, will be able to Research this spell at some point during their campaign. Wizards with fewer than Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. Aura of Majesty has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Aura of Majesty spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Aura of Majesty is important to any wizard hoping to benefit from Alliances, Wizard Pacts and Trading Spells with her rivals, or to carry forward an overall peaceful strategy. Of course, you need to remember that all wizards eventually strive to win the game, either by destroying all opponents or by casting the Spell of Mastery, so all alliances need to break at some point or other. Also note that on higher difficulty settings, this spell may either require repeated castings to deliver results, or just be completely useless. Rival wizards at these difficulties are extremely prone to declaring wars regardless of their relations with the player (or any other wizards for that matter). Whatever improvement is gained through Aura of Majesty can be lost in an instant! While formal pacts may be unsustainable, to at least glean the benefits of Spell Trading and fend off aggression for a while you may wish to cast and then recast this spell (canceling the existing enchantment on the turn prior to completion), to capture another instant diplomatic boost. Repeatedly casting this spell is costly in terms of turn-by-turn Spell Skill, though in terms of the spent, it is much cheaper than repeatedly spreading large tributes of gold among the rival wizards. Category:Global Enchantments Category:Sorcery